


take yourself home

by nectarwrites



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Season/Series 03, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: Will whispers “I forgive you.” in the catacombs and is content knowing Hannibal and him are even. He leaves Florence but never returns to America.He meets Nigel in Romania and the two start a relationship and Will looks for a house to surprise Nigel, but the Romanian thinks he’s sneaking around.
Relationships: Will Graham/Nigel
Kudos: 81





	take yourself home

Will groaned in frustration as he poured himself another glass of whiskey, scrolling through a list of what seemed to be endless houses and lofts that his realtor had sent him but although they somewhat looked nice, none of them caught his attention. He knew that his boyfriend, Nigel, could put them up in the finer parts of Romania, but Will wanted this to be a surprise for his boyfriend. After giving the list one last look, he closed his laptop, sending Nigel a quick text to come over, only for his lover to say that he was already there.

The ex-profiler smiled, unlocking the door to his quaint apartment at the sound of a roaring motorcycle engine cutting off. Will could hear the sound of rustling bags that smelled like takeout and he was about to give Nigel a hug until his boyfriend tilted Will’s head backwards, pressing a few soft kisses on his lips before jumping over the dark brown sofa, pulling Will into his lap as he turned the TV on.

“I picked up dinner. God knows you don’t feed yourself as much as you should,” Nigel teased, capturing Will’s lips for another kiss.

Will flipped Nigel off. “Ah, leave me and my lack of eating habits alone, will you.” He was leaning in for another kiss when his phone rang, he slid off of Nigel’s lap and answered it on the way to the kitchen under Nigel’s curious gaze.

The Romanian’s focus kept shifting from the TV to his younger partner who switched from stuffing his mouth with fries and laughing at whatever the guy on the other end was saying. His eyes narrowed at the thought that Will might be going around with someone else behind his back and despite the fact that he was fully aware that Will would never glance in another’s direction much less cheat on him, that didn’t prevent the doubt and fear from tugging at his heartstrings.

“Ah, no. He’s actually right here. Yeah… yeah, I’ll consider it. G’night.” Will hung up, finishing off the last of his food before curling into Nigel’s side.

Nigel massaged Will’s shoulder as he considered confronting him with his suspicions, but decided it would be best to gather evidence or prove his doubts to be in vain, whichever came first. “Babe, we haven’t gone somewhere nice in a while. Maybe I could get us a table tomorrow at Caru’ cu Bere.”

Will’s eyes briefly lit up before dimming. “I’d love to but I can’t. I have plans with someone and I don’t know how long I’ll be out with him, which reminds me I need to get my clothes out.” Will pressed a kiss on Nigel’s cheek before excusing himself.

The blood flowing through Nigel’ veins reached a boiling point while his usually smiling eyes narrowed into slits that icily stared at Will’s retreating figure.

Right then and there Nigel resolved to find out what Will was up to, regardless if what he found would destroy him.

The sun beamed down on Nigel’s ashy blond locks as he parked his motorcycle, balancing the box of donuts and coffee that he had bought as a surprise for Will, only to spot him coming out of the complex. A blinding smile bloomed across Nigel’s face as he took in the pleasing view of Will’s dark hair slicked back with a few strands hanging on his forehead and how his tight, dark blue Armani suit brought out his eyes. Then his smile became a sneer as he watched Will give a well dressed, blackhaired man a one-armed hug. His eyes darkened at the man telling Will a stupid joke as he opened the passenger door of his black Mercedes while his green eyes appreciatively rolled over Will’s figure.

Nigel could hear his blood angrily humming as he watched the pair drive away. See, before he met Will he would’ve confronted them right then and there with his fists, but he has since developed patience and had gotten into the practice of using his words before fists. He let them gain a little distance before hopping back on his motorcycle, making sure to keep a good distance between himself and them.

The Romanian thought he knew pain– real pain when Gabi fell in love with that American, but seeing Will and that fucking bastard go inside a grandiose mansion really drove a thousand daggers into his bruised, limp heart. His lips curved upwards around the cigarette into a cold, bitter smile as he thought  _ ‘My darling Will is an American heartbreaker. How fitting.’ _ before sending Will a text to come over for dinner at seven because he had something important to say, then Nigel rode into the city as a crack of thunder screamed across the sky.

“I’ll talk to Nigel tonight when I meet him for dinner, but I think he’ll love it. Thanks for helping me with this.” Will flashed a small appreciative smile at the realtor, Antonio, as he climbed into the Mercedes.

“No problem. Say, we could squeeze in a couple of drinks with the seller to win him over before you meet up with Nigel?”

“Sure.”

The table had been set for a while with two slowly cooling plates of creamy pasta and steak separated at both ends by a candle and bouquet of red roses. Nigel wore a pair of designer black slacks and a white turtleneck that donned a layer of gold chains and he styled his ashy blonde hair as a last ditch attempt to subtly persuade Will to stay with him. He couldn’t help the wave of anger that vibrated in his ribcage when the clock read seven-thirty. However, the sound of a key turning calmed him down.

“Sorry! I know I’m late but it took forever to get a cab. Ooh, it smells heavenly in here.” Will shrugged out of his suit jacket, wrapping it around the back of his chair before he sat down.

“Why the hell would you need a cab?”

“Oh, we had drinks and I didn’t want to risk anything,” Will explained, taking a few bites of his steak.

“Ah. Going out for drinks after fucking, how fucking romantic of him.” Nigel sneered.

Will spit out his Chianti. “...What the fuck? Nigel, that’s not fucking funny.”

“You’re right, it’s not funny but don’t sit there and act like a confused puppy because I know you’ve been sneaking around with that green-eyed  _ rahat.” _

“Wh— you mean the realtor? Antonio?”

“I don’t give a flying fuck what his job is!”

“Nigel.” Will sighed, trying to keep his temper in check because he spent a lot of his time hunting down the perfect house for him and Nigel to move into since they couldn’t agree whose place to move into and the only thanks he got for his efforts was Nigel accusing him of cheating.

“You should! He’s been helping me with finding us a house!”

“I bet he has given you helping ha—” Nigel paused. “Wait, what?”

Will let out an irritated groan. “He was helping me with finding the perfect house for your surprise. That’s why I’ve been busy as of lately. But nevermind since you think I’m a cheater.” Will pushed his chair back, grabbing his jacket before storming out of the penthouse with Nigel hot on his heels.

“Will, wait! Let me explain!” 

The ex-profiler turned around, coldly glaring at his older boyfriend. “Why should I let you explain? You didn’t let me explain before believing me to be a cheater.” Hot tears rolled down Will’s cheek at the thought of his lover thinking that lowly of him, it hurt him worse than when his ex had dragged a knife across his stomach.

Nigel’s face softened as he pulled Will close to his chest. “I’m sorry. I fear that one moment you’ll realize how much better you can do than a lowlife dealer.”

“I don’t care if there’s supposedly someone better. You’re it for me and you’re not a lowlife.” Will’s voice was muffled due to his face being burrowed in Nigel’s neck.

“Can you show me the house tomorrow? I mean, I saw it today, but like the inside.”   
  
Will amusedly huffed. “Of course you followed us. Yes, you idiot.”

  
  


Nigel couldn’t help the mirthful grin that was plastered on his face after Will had finished showing him around. “My baby has such good taste.” He pressed his lips against Will’s.

“Sounds like you love the house.”

“Mhm. Almost as much as I love you.” He spun Will around, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.

“My God. You’re a damn sap.” Will rolled his eyes, feeling a shiver shoot down his spine as Nigel kissed him.

“Race you to the bedroom?”

Will responded by kicking off his dark brown Oxfords, dashing up the marble staircase with a laughing Nigel hot on his heels.

  
  



End file.
